


and carry you over to a new morning

by egelantier



Series: drabbles and flashfics [10]
Category: The Changes Series - Rachel Manija Brown & Sherwood Smith
Genre: Drabble, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 19:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5103071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egelantier/pseuds/egelantier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mia’s already snoring softly into his shoulder when Jennie appears at the gate of the junkyard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and carry you over to a new morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Edonohana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edonohana/gifts).



Mia’s already snoring softly into his shoulder when Jennie appears at the gate of the junkyard. She’s carrying a sleeping bag, and she looks embarrassed. 

Ross waves away her soft _couldn’t sleep_ without a question he doesn’t need an answer to, and pats the ground on his other side. 

When she’s settled in, warm solid presence in the dark, he whispers: “Want a story? My grandma used to tell me...”

By the time the girl in the tale marries her lion prince his throat is parched and Jennie’s fast asleep. He touches her shoulder gently and doesn’t mind staying awake.

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday! all the hugs and all the tales ♥


End file.
